Variation
by vianaha
Summary: Reprise fin épisode 3.04 : Quelle tournure aurait prise l'histoire si Justin était resté avec Brian ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Remerciements à : **__Daniel Lipman et Ron Cowen, ainsi que Russell T. Davies, d'avoir créé une série aussi géniale, et à Epsylon, sans qui je n'aurais sûrement jamais pu m'en sortir._

_**Avertissements : **__- Si par un concours de circonstances improbables vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici alors que vous considérez l'homosexualité comme une maladie mentale, il vous est vivement conseillé de rebrousser chemin et de ne pas revenir avant d'avoir un peu évolué._

_Cette fic est classée M, pour des raisons qui vont vite vous sauter aux yeux. Donc si vous avez moins de 16 ans, je vous conseille également d'attendre quelques temps avant de lire cette fic._

_A partir de là, vous êtes considérés comme prévenue chers lecteurs._

_**Résumé : **__C'est une variation effectuée à partir de la fin de l'épisode 3.04 de la série _Queer as folk_. Pour ceux qui auraient la mémoire qui flanche : après avoir été accusé, puis innocenté, dans une affaire de pédophilie, Brian reçoit la visite de Justin, venu lui rapporter le bracelet volé par son neveu ; à ce moment précis, la tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes est telle que l'on pourrait faire marcher un vibromasseur sans pile ; au lieu de céder à la tentation, Justin préfère retourner auprès d'Ethan. Quel cours aurait pris l'histoire s'il était resté ?_

**Chapitre 1**

Appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte ouverte, en jean et débardeur, Brian affichait son éternelle nonchalance, avec cependant une nuance de soulagement et d'épuisement dans le regard, témoignant de sa conscience d'avoir échappé à de graves problèmes.

Justin lui tendit le bracelet de coquillages, s'efforçant d'adopter le même air détaché. Brian le prit tranquillement, avec des gestes lents comme s'il émergeait d'un long sommeil. Justin se proposa de le lui rattacher au poignet.

Soudain, un frisson le parcourut lorsque le bout de ses doigts entra en contacte avec la peau douce et chaude de son poignet. Le jeune homme réalisa tout d'un coup qu'ils ne s'étaient plus tenus aussi près l'un de l'autre depuis leur rupture. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra, sa respiration devint plus difficile...

Il n'osa lever les yeux vers Brian ; il pouvait sentir, à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa chaleur, son odeur, et il en était pétrifié. Une brume sembla s'être levée pour les envelopper tout les deux. Il aurait dû partir, mais ses jambes refusaient d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, ne voulant pas s'écarter de cet étrange cocon à la fois envoûtant et terriblement dangereux. Hypnotisé, il n'avait même pas remarqué que la main gauche de Brian s'était glissée dans ses cheveux, ses doigts jouant à présent avec ses mèches blondes. Imperceptiblement, Brian attira son visage près du sien, si bien que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

_ Tu ne vas pas rejoindre ton petit-ami… murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres à peine de sa bouche.

La réponse de Justin mourut sur ses lèvres au moment où Brian l'embrassa, le plaquant contre l'embrasure de la porte. C'était une caresse chaude, humide et terriblement avide. Ils demeurèrent ainsi cramponnés l'un à l'autre, pendant un long moment, sans pouvoir se détacher. Puis ils s'écartèrent, front contre front appuyés, respirant dans un souffle fort et saccadé, se tenant par les bras, les épaules, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre.

Brusquement, Brian poussa Justin à l'intérieur du loft et referma la porte derrière eux. Attrapant encore le jeune homme par les épaules, il le plaqua contre la paroi métallique, fit glisser sa veste, qui tomba à terre. Alors qu'il saisissait sa braguette, dans un éclair de conscience, Justin voulut l'arrêter, mais il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et resserra en même temps ses doigts sur son sexe. Justin n'opposa plus aucune résistance lorsqu'il lui baissa le pantalon sur les chevilles, puis glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Il y avait dans ces caresses, certes de l'avidité dû à son éternel sex-appeal, mais aussi quelque chose de plus tendre, de fragile et presque… _suppliant ?_ Les mains de Brian passaient sur son torse soulevant progressivement son tee-shirt jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloqué au niveau des épaules. Machinalement, Justin leva les bras pour qu'il puisse le retirer complètement. Cependant il le passa sur sa tête, emprisonnant ses bras à l'intérieur. Aveuglé, Justin sentit bientôt la bouche de Brian caresser son téton gauche, le lécher du bout de la langue, le mordiller, tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous ses aisselles, tirant légèrement sur ses poiles, lui arrachant frissons et grognement de plaisir.

Puis Brian abandonna sa poitrine pour descendre le long de son torse jusqu'à son bas-ventre, marquant son passage par des baisers légers comparables à des battements d'ailes. Sa langue s'attarda un moment autour de son nombril, lui laissant le temps de s'extirper de son tee-shirt, qui alla rejoindre le reste de ses affaires sur le parquet. Puis il descendit plus bas, jusqu'à sa verge tendue à l'extrême, taquina le gland quelques secondes avant de l'avaler entièrement, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Justin était toujours plaqué contre la porte, la froideur de la paroi contrastant avec la chaleur à l'intérieur de la bouche de Brian. Puis la chaleur commença à se diffuser dans son bas-ventre, remonta vers sa poitrine, empruntant le même chemin que Brian avait suivi. Elle se répandit dans sa poitrine, traversa sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à son crâne. Il poussa un grognement tout en se libérant dans la bouche de Brian.

Brian se releva, sans s'écarter une seconde de Justin. Tandis que celui-ci émergeait doucement, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, resserrant son emprise sur lui. Le petit ange se laissa faire, les jambes flageolantes, il s'appuya sur ses épaules. L'entrainant vers le canapé, il serrait toujours davantage contre lui son corps nu, caressant sa peau douce, pétrissant ses fesses fermes, embrassant le creux de son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur...

Justin répondant à chacune de ses caresses, commençait lui-même à défaire son pantalon et à saisir son membre tendu.

Ils basculèrent tout deux sur le canapé, continuant d'échanger caresses et baisers. Puis Brian s'écarta, retira son débardeur et son jean avec une rapidité admirable, et attrapa un préservatif qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Justin le lui prit des mains, retira l'emballage et le fit rouler sur sa queue. Plongeant son regard sombre dans les yeux bleus de son Ange, Brian souleva ses chevilles et les plaça sur ses épaules. Il pénétra en lui, doucement, savourant le plaisir et la chaleur de retrouver ce corps tant aimé, tant de fois désiré. Dieu, qu'il avait pu lui manquer ! Bien installé en lui, il commença à aller et venir, accélérant peu à peu ses coups de reins, jusqu'à toucher sa prostate, lui arrachant de nouveaux râles de plaisir. Quel délice que de l'entendre respirer, de sentir son odeur musquée, la chaleur de l'intérieur de ses cuisses autour de ses reins.

L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression d'être reparti deux ans en arrière, lorsqu'il avait ramené Justin chez lui et qu'ils avaient baisé pour la première fois.

Les battements de son cœur atteignaient une vitesse affolante, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rauque, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin tous ses muscles se tendent sous l'effort, que sa vue se trouble et que sa tête soit prise dans un étau invisible qui faisait battre le sang à ses tempes.

Justin tenait ses mains serrées sur ses épaules, se cramponnant à lui, le tenant au plus près de lui, de ses lèvres, tandis que Brian éjaculait au plus profond de lui. Avant de s'effondrer contre sa poitrine, écoutant le rythme des battements de son cœur contre son oreille, bercé par le souffle de sa respiration.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant la chaleur et l'odeur de leurs corps retrouvés. Puis soudain, la pensée d'Ethan s'imposa à l'esprit de Justin et il fut envahi par un sentiment de culpabilité. Après avoir tant reproché à Brian son manque de constance, voilà qu'il adoptait le comportement que quelques semaines auparavant il condamnait. Il amorça un geste pour quitter le canapé, mais Brian sembla faire peser tout son poids pour le maintenir allongé. Il redressa la tête pour lui faire face. Ses yeux, si profonds et si sombres, semblaient habités par une avidité animale sans borne. Il lui mordit pratiquement les lèvres en l'embrassant sauvagement. Ses mains s'étaient resserrées autour de ses poignets, et il appuyait contre le bas-ventre du jeune homme son érection proéminente ; si bien que sous l'effet de se contacte brûlant, Justin ne put réprimer son excitation, et sa trique ne tarda pas à répondre à celle de Brian.

Un sourire triomphant sur le visage, ce dernier s'écarta brusquement et quitta le canapé. Un frisson parcourut Justin lorsque sa peau nue entra en contacte avec la température de la pièce : il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il faisait si froid. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'enrhumer, Brian l'avait déjà tiré debout et se frottait contre lui. A nouveau ses mains parcouraient son corps à la recherche de la moindre zone, la moindre parcelle de peau qui aurait pu lui échapper. S'aventurant même dans les endroits les plus intimes de son anatomie : il glissa ses doigts entre les fesses de Justin, caressant son anus, rodant autour de l'orifice sans y pénétrer, ce qui déclencha des vagues de fourmillements délicieux au sein de ses reins.

Le jeune homme répondait aux caresses presque malgré lui. Comme si son corps _ ses bras, ses mains, ses lèvres, son sexe _ était mué par une volonté propre, qui avait soif de celui de Brian, voulait se fondre en lui, ne faire définitivement plus qu'un avec lui. Justin, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou, embrassait sa peau comme s'il voulait la dévorer : mordillant, léchant, mordillant, suçant, passant sa langue dans le creux de son épaule, son oreille, sentant sur sa mâchoire la texture râpeuse d'une barbe à peine naissante. Ses mains lui caressaient le dos, le griffant par endroit, lui arrachant des grognements.

Leurs déambulations les menèrent à la grande table du salon, où Brian retourna brusquement Justin à plat ventre contre la surface plane et dure, cognant son bassin contre l'arrête aigüe du rebord, la douleur se propageant dans ses reins par petites vagues diffuses. Le beau brun marqua un arrêt : debout, le dos droit, le bassin calé contre la croupe de son petit ange blond ; il glissa sa main brunie par le soleil le long de la colonne vertébrale, de sa taille, ses reins, sur la peau lisse et blanche, se noyant dans ses mèches blondes. Hypnotisé, Brian ne pouvait détacher son regard du profil parfait de Justin, dont le visage demeurait collé contre la surface de la table, les bras étendus de chaque côté de sa tête.

Puis il se pencha vers son oreille, mordillant le lobe, embrassa ensuite son épaule, le creux de sa nuque. Respirant à fond son odeur comme s'il voulait s'en enivrer : de cette odeur musquée mêlée à la mine de crayon, ce parfum subtil de café, de cigarette et de friture de beignet. Il resserra ses doigts autour de ses poignets, et ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine, l'emprisonnant dans cette camisole faite de muscle et de peau. Son sexe en érection était à présent entre les fesses de Justin, appuyant toujours contre son orifice étroit sans y entrer.

Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus de tant de proximité et pourtant de retenue ; il écarta les jambes au maximum, donnant des coups de reins vers l'arrière, mais Brian trouvait toujours le moyen d'esquiver sans rompre le contacte, ce qui le désarçonna. Ce n'était nullement dans les habitudes, ni le caractère, de l'homme de jouer ainsi les aguicheurs sans aller au bout de ses actes. Au supplice, Justin se mit à gémir, son cœur battait la chamade et son estomac se noua. Il prit appui sur ses bras pour tenter de se redresser, tandis que Brian passait son bras droit autour de ses épaules. Contre son dos, il sentait la poitrine de son amour se soulever et s'affaisser au rythme de sa respiration, son haleine lui caressant le visage.

N'y tenant plus, il lâcha dans un murmure rauque :

_ _Brian..._

L'interpelé n'eut aucune réaction. Alors Justin accompagna d'un coup de hanche son nouvel appel :

_ Brian...

_ Tu veux quelque chose _mon Ange _?

Cette fois c'était certain, il voulait le rendre fou : neutre, presque absent, usant de son timbre le plus sensuel, à quelques millimètres à peine de son oreille...

_ Brian... Je t'en supplie...

_ Dis-le.

Le ton était ferme, presque tranchant. Le désir qui lui brûlait les reins et lui nouait l'estomac, le faisait souffrir au moins autant que Justin. Mais il n'en démordrait pas, il ne céderait pas avant qu'il ne l'ait dit :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Justin _?

Le jeune homme se figea, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Son cerveau se divisant en deux parties qui se livraient un combat sans merci : l'une rappelait à sa mémoire les images d'Ethan, le regard doux et confiant, ses promesses et sa tendresse, l'autre s'ouvrait à toutes les sensations procurées par le contacte de Brian ; et dans sa tête se bousculaient les souvenirs de leur vie intime. Alors qu'il croyait devenir fou, une fois encore, son corps répondit pour lui :

_ Baise-moi...

_ ...

_ Je te veux en moi.

Et sans plus attendre, il le pénétra d'un coup de rein brutal. Et Justin sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues sans plus savoir si elles étaient de douleur ou de bonheur.

Ils étaient étendus sur le lit, enlacés bras dessus, bras dessous, leurs mains se cramponnant à leurs peaux, y laissant marques et griffures. Brian allait et venait à l'intérieur de Justin, sa taille enserrée entre ses jambes, son torse glissant contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir son sexe en érection pressé contre son nombril. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, leurs langues se caressant, mêlant leur souffle et leur haleine, comme s'ils cherchaient à se ranimer mutuellement.

Toute la nuit s'écoula ainsi, sans qu'à aucun moment ils ne se détachent l'un de l'autre.

_Voilà pour commencer, car ce n'est pas fini. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Remerciements à : **__Daniel Lipman et Ron Cowen, ainsi que Russell T. Davies, d'avoir créé une série aussi géniale, et à Epsylon, sans qui je n'aurais sûrement jamais pu m'en sortir._

_**Avertissements : **__- Si par un concours de circonstances improbables vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici alors que vous considérez l'homosexualité comme une maladie mentale, il vous est vivement conseillé de rebrousser chemin et de ne pas revenir avant d'avoir un peu évolué._

_Cette fic est classée M, pour des raisons qui vont vite vous sauter aux yeux. Donc si vous avez moins de 16 ans, je vous conseille également d'attendre quelques temps avant de lire cette fic._

_A partir de là, vous êtes considérés comme prévenue chers lecteurs._

_**Résumé : **__C'est une variation effectuée à partir de la fin de l'épisode 3.04 de la série _Queer as folk_. Pour ceux qui auraient la mémoire qui flanche : après avoir été accusé, puis innocenté, dans une affaire de pédophilie, Brian reçoit la visite de Justin, venu lui rapporter le bracelet volé par son neveu ; à ce moment précis, la tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes est telle que l'on pourrait faire marcher un vibromasseur sans pile ; au lieu de céder à la tentation, Justin préfère retourner auprès d'Ethan. Quel cours aurait pris l'histoire s'il était resté ?_

_**Review : **__(Epsylon) En effet, dans la VF ils ont remplacé « Sunshine » par « mon Ange » ( je crois que la raison est que Sunshine se traduit par rayon de soleil, du coup ça fait un peu communauté hippie, et ça devait poser problème au niveau du mouvement des lèvres) j'ai choisi la VF parce qu'écrivant en français j'ai voulu être francophone jusqu'au bout. _

**Chapitre 2**

Justin s'éveilla peu avant l'aube _ il devait être près de 5 heure du matin, il faisait encore nuit noire _ sa tête posée sur la poitrine de Brian, bercée par le rythme de sa respiration. Ce dernier dormait à poing fermé, son bras gauche reposant mollement sur le dos du jeune blond, sa main droite encore prise dans ses mèches. Tous deux étaient couchés en travers du lit.

Doucement, mais aussi rapidement qu'il le put, Justin se dégagea et alla chercher ses affaires, qui étaient demeurées au pied de la porte. Il se rhabilla à la hâte et quitta le loft sans un bruit. Une fois dehors, il marcha un long moment, le visage offert au vent froid qui se levait. Le pas lourd, la démarche incertaine, il s'efforçait vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux lorsqu'il songeait à Ethan qui avait dû l'attendre toute la nuit.

Comment allait-il bien pouvoir lui expliquer son absence ? Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? S'il se mettait à genoux, s'il le suppliait sans cacher ses larmes, peut-être parviendrait-il à lui pardonner ce moment de faiblesse. Car ce n'était que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Un simple moment d'égarement, une erreur qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Mais pouvait-il en être si sûr..? Lorsque le souvenir de la nuit passée redevint présent à son esprit, que tous ces sens en ébullition se rappelèrent de la sensation de son corps fort, sensuel, pressé contre le sien, il ne put contenir un sentiment de plénitude qui lui transperça la colonne vertébrale. Et ses larmes reprirent de plus belle sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il se trouva désorienté et dû s'appuyer contre un muret pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, la respiration laborieuse.

S'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen, s'il ne pouvait demeurer seul avec Brian sans se jeter sur lui, alors qu'à cela ne tienne : il ne le verrait plus. Mais à cette idée, il se sentit envahi d'un sentiment de détresse et de vide immense, s'affaissant le long du mur. Bon sang qu'allait-il faire !

Il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Daphné, sans trop savoir comment, et frappa dessus comme un automate. Son amie lui ouvrit, l'air fatigué, surprise de le trouver sur son palier à une heure pareille avec ce visage hagard.

_ Daphné, je peux utiliser ta douche, s'il te plait ?

_ Euh...Ou...oui...

Sa demande ressemblait tant à une supplique, que la jeune femme n'eut pas le cœur d'exprimer le moindre refus. Qui plus est, il paraissait tellement perdu, qu'elle était décidée à ne pas le remettre dehors avant de savoir ce qui le tourmentait tant.

Justin fila directement sous la douche, sans ajouter un mot. Il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à une séance d'explications, mais pour le moment tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se débarrasser de l'odeur de Brian qui lui collait à la peau depuis qu'il avait quitté le loft. Finalement, c'était plus que logique qu'il soit allé en priorité chez Daphné : en territoire neutre, où il savait qu'il ne serait pas jugé et que, quoiqu'il décide, il serait soutenu. Oui, en cet instant, ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'une épaule amicale sur laquelle il pourrait se reposer pour réfléchir en toute tranquillité.

Il fit couler l'eau glacée, le froid mordant faisant voler en éclat la douce torpeur dans laquelle il baignait depuis la nuit passée. L'eau noya ses larmes, le libéra de l'emprise de Brian, et surtout, le mit face à sa faute. Il se sentait dévoré par le remord et la culpabilité _ étrangement _ sans être sûr que ce soit envers Ethan. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, grelottant, une serviette propre et un peignoir l'attendaient au bord de l'évier. Il remercia intérieur sa meilleure amie qui, décidément, savait mieux que personne lui venir en aide. Dans le salon, cette dernière l'attendait sur le canapé, l'air attentif. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, fixant le mur, et commença son récit par sa conclusion :

_ Je suis un sale con d'enculé hypocrite.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Justin et Daphné étaient toujours assis côte à côte, l'un tenant sa tête entre ses mains, l'autre lui serrant l'épaule droite.

_ J'arrive pas à le croire, se lamenta Justin, je l'ai quitté parce que j'en avais assez de ses histoires de coucheries à partenaires multiples, et à peine trois semaines plus tard _ alors que j'ai un petit-ami, qu'on a tous les deux une vie sentimentale et sexuelle quasi-idyllique _ je me jette sur lui comme un junkie sur sa dose d'héroïne. Je suis encore plus pathétique qu'un ex-drogué qui aurait replongé.

_ Si le sexe à long terme avec Brian provoque l'addiction, c'est peut-être la raison qui fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami avant toi.

Justin lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Ca va, je tentais juste de détendre l'atmosphère, répondit Daphné. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Me pendre.

_ C'est un peu radical.

_ D'abords, il faut que je trouve une explication à donner à Ethan pour mon absence de cette nuit.

_ Tu ne vas pas lui dire la vérité.

_ Si, mais d'abords il faut qu'il m'arrive un truc horrible. Peut-être qu'il m'en voudra moins si j'ai les deux jambes cassés...

Les deux amis rire de bon cœur, Daphné fut soulagée de voir que le jeune homme avait retrouvé un peu de bonne humeur.

_ Ethan devrait bien se montrer compréhensif : après tout, il était à la place de Brian il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Justin resta songeur, il n'était pas certain que les situations de Brian et Ethan soient comparables.

_ Pour le moment il vaut mieux ne rien dire. Je vais rentrer, et pour lui expliquer mon absence, je lui dirais que j'étais _ici_ pour t'aider à je-ne-sais-quoi...

_ Chagrin d'amour : dit-lui que je me tenais sur le bord de l'évier avec une lame de rasoir et que j'étais prête à m'ouvrir les veines.

_ Oui, je lui dirais ça _pour le moment_.

Au diner, Justin peinait à suivre le mouvement : il n'arrêtait pas de se tromper dans les commandes, renversa le café et s'endormit à trois reprises contre le comptoir. Debbie dû le rappeler à l'ordre un nombre incalculable de fois. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux.

_ Mon Ange, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui, t'as une tête à faire peur.

_ Désolé Deb, j'ai aidé Daph à réviser ses examens. Ca l'angoissait tellement qu'on y a passé la nuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix endormie.

_ Dis plutôt qu'Ethan t'a pas laissé fermer l'œil, répliqua la serveuse en riant. Ecoute, je sais que vous êtes jeunes et en pleine possession de vos moyens _ et vous avez parfaitement le droit d'en profiter _ mais si Dieu a inventé les week-ends, c'est pour éviter que les clients se retrouvent avec un zombie pour les servir.

_ D'accord, je tâcherais de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois.

_Prions pour qu'il n'y en ait pas de nouvelle._

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, un nouveau client entra dans le snack. Sans même lever les yeux _ trop occupés à s'assurer que la cafetière ne débordait pas _ Justin marcha d'un pas automatique vers lui et s'arrêta devant sa table.

_ Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? dit-il en luttant pour ne pas bailler.

_ Un grand flacon de vitamines, _ça urge_.

Le jeune homme lâcha la cafetière qu'il tenait à la main lorsque, levant la tête, il se retrouva face à celui qui ne cessait d'hanter son esprit depuis que le jour c'était levé. L'objet tomba à terre avec grand fracas, répandant son contenu sur le lino. Debbie se précipita vers eux avec une serpillère tandis que Justin c'était déjà baissé pour ramasser les éclats de verre.

_ J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a passé une _toute petite_ nuit hier soir, lança Brian d'une voix neutre.

Le jeune homme se cogna la tête contre le rebord de la table, et pour couronner le tout la main qui tenait les éclats de verre se referma instinctivement sous l'effet du choc.

_Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de quitter son lit ce matin._

_Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas __**son**__ lit._

_Bon d'accord, Brian était encore dedans._

_ Fiche-lui la paix, _toi_, s'énerva Debbie à l'adresse de Brian. Le pauvre Ange n'est pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui...

_ Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. Et _la mienne_ arrive quand ?

_ Quand y aura moins urgeant. Et toi, cette fois elle s'adressa à Justin, vas soigner ça et prends ta journée _ avant de blesser quelqu'un d'autre.

L'interpelé ne protesta pas, attrapa une serviette en papier et l'appliqua sur ses plaies. Puis il quitta la salle en trombe, sans prêter attention au regard de Brian braqué sur lui. Il rentra directement chez lui, heureusement il n'avait pas de cours ce jour-là. Affalé dans le vieux sofa défoncé, avec Wolfram(1) installé sur son ventre, il dû passer toute la journée à dormir. Si bien que lorsqu'il émergea de son sommeil, la nuit était tombée. Ce fut le contacte doux et chaud d'un baiser sur ses lèvres qui le fit sortir de ses songes. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit Ethan agenouillé près de lui, un sourire tendre et radieux cousu sur le visage.

_ Alors comment s'est passée ta journée, mon Bel au Bois Dormant.

_ Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Justin, un vrai cauchemar. Au diner, j'ai enchaîné les catastrophes et je me suis même ouvert la main.

Il lui montra sa main bandée. Ethan la prit dans les siennes et l'embrassa. Puis l'embrassa sur la bouche, dans le coût, et commença à faire glisser la fermeture éclair de son sweet. Alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser, un bruit semblable à un grognement de bête affamée se fit entendre, provenant de l'estomac du blond.

_ Je parie qu'avec toute cette agitation tu as complètement oublié de manger, commenta Ethan avec amusement. Ne bouge pas je vais te préparer quelque chose.

Assis de chaque côté de la table, les deux jeunes gens se dévoraient des yeux. Justin se sentait plus reposé et apaisé. Le mal aise qui l'avait poursuivit toute la matinée semblait s'être évaporé. Après tout, était-il vraiment utile d'en parler à Ethan ? La nuit dernière n'avait été qu'un moment de faiblesse, une erreur qui ne se reproduirait pas, il en était persuadé. Brian et lui avaient été ensemble pendant près de deux ans, coucher ensemble était devenu presqu'un réflexe pour eux. Il avait entendu parler d'anciens fumeurs qui reproduisaient dans leur sommeil les gestes qu'ils exécutaient du temps où ils tenaient encore une cigarette en main(2). Ce qui s'était passé pouvait s'apparenter à ce genre de réflexe.

_ Tu devais vraiment dormir profondément, lança Ethan au milieu du repas, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois sur ton portable mais tu n'as pas répondu.

_ Ah, oui ? La batterie doit être à plat. Il faudra que je le recharge...

_ Il a dû se vider quand tu étais chez Daphné...

Justin s'arrêta brusquement de manger et fixa son petit-ami, mais le visage de celui-ci n'exprimait qu'une innocente curiosité.

_ Oui, sans doute, répliqua-t-il brusquement, faut dire que je l'ai laissé allumé toute la semaine.

_ Tout va bien ? Tu semble nerveux mon amour...

_ C'est rien, j'ai dormi trop longtemps, je suis hyper excité maintenant...

Pour donner plus d'appui à ses affirmations, il se leva de table et se jeta sur Ethan, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

_1. Wolfram est le chat d'Ethan._

_2. Autentique: je l'ai vu dans un magazine de santé._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Remerciements à : **__Daniel Lipman et Ron Cowen, ainsi que Russell T. Davies, d'avoir créé une série aussi géniale, et à Epsylon, sans qui je n'aurais sûrement jamais pu m'en sortir._

_**Avertissements : **__- Si par un concours de circonstances improbables vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici alors que vous considérez l'homosexualité comme une maladie mentale, il vous est vivement conseillé de rebrousser chemin et de ne pas revenir avant d'avoir un peu évolué._

_Cette fic est classée M, pour des raisons qui vont vite vous sauter aux yeux. Donc si vous avez moins de 16 ans, je vous conseille également d'attendre quelques temps avant de lire cette fic._

_A partir de là, vous êtes considérés comme prévenue chers lecteurs._

_**Résumé : **__C'est une variation effectuée à partir de la fin de l'épisode 3.04 de la série _Queer as folk_. Pour ceux qui auraient la mémoire qui flanche : après avoir été accusé, puis innocenté, dans une affaire de pédophilie, Brian reçoit la visite de Justin, venu lui rapporter le bracelet volé par son neveu ; à ce moment précis, la tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes est telle que l'on pourrait faire marcher un vibromasseur sans pile ; au lieu de céder à la tentation, Justin préfère retourner auprès d'Ethan. Quel cours aurait pris l'histoire s'il était resté ?_

_**Review : **__Epsylon (venant d'un auteur que j'adore, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Je te rappelle au passage que je guette toujours la suite de ton histoire *-*)_

**Chapitre 3**

Le samedi matin, on frappa à la porte de Daphné, à peine l'eut-elle ouverte, que Justin entra en trombe dans l'appartement.

_ Je t'en supplie Daph dis-moi qu'il est ici.

_ Qui _il _?

_ _Mon portable !_ Ca fait trois jours que je le cherche. J'ai dû retourner tout l'appart d'Ethan _ et avec le bordel qui règne dedans ça m'a pris un temps dingue _ impossible de mettre la main dessus. Donc soit je l'ai perdu chez toi, soit il est chez...

_ ... Brian.

_ _ _ _

Dans son loft, Brian était assis à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, en train de chater sur internet avec un certain Leebido (1) : 1m80, 78kg, 25cm. _Encore un qui se vante._ Enfin, en ce moment il n'aimait pas passer ses nuits seul. Il allait taper son adresse, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il se leva pour ouvrir, et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de découvrir Justin de l'autre côté. Celui-ci le fixait avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

_ Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda-t-il avec son habituel ton détaché.

_ Aurais-tu, _par le plus grand des hasards_, retrouvé mon portable dans ton appartement ?

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ton portable viendrait faire ici, répliqua-t-il encore avec désinvolture.

_ Brian...

_ Bien sûr, si tu veux, tu peux toujours entrer jeter un coup d'œil.

Alors qu'il s'écartait pour le laisser entrer, Justin eut un moment d'hésitation. Puis il se trouva parfaitement ridicule.

_ Bien, dit Brian en claquant la porte, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme, je te laisse chercher, moi j'ai des trucs à faire.

Et il retourna à son bureau, sans plus s'occuper de son visiteur.

Justin commença par fouiller du côté de la porte, le portable ayant pu glisser de sa poche lorsque ses vêtements s'étaient retrouvés parterre. Puis il alla du côté du canapé, sous le tapis, même dans la chambre, alors qu'il y avait peu de chance que ses affaires l'aient suivi jusque là. De son siège, Brian suivait ses déambulations, l'index tendu au-dessus de la sourie, hésitant à envoyer l'adresse à son correspondant alors que Justin se trouvait encore dans le loft. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il cliqua sur l'icône « Envoyer » presque malgré lui. Puis le petit ange réapparut bredouille.

_ Tu comptes rester encore longtemps. Parce que j'attends du monde en fait.

Justin eut l'air presque déçu par cette nouvelle. Mais il capitula et se dirigea vers la sortie. Brian le suivit.

_ Essaie du côté des objets trouvés, t'auras peut-être plus de chance.

Touché par sa sollicitude, le jeune blond se tourna vers lui, cherchant ses mots :

_ Je...je voulais m'excuser. Pour être parti comme un voleur l'autre jour...

_ T'en fait pas pour ça, c'est rien, affirma son interlocuteur.

_ Je ne voulais pas être impoli... C'est juste que... ça n'aurait jamais dû arrivé. C'était mal pour toi et pour moi.

_ _Vraiment_...

Brian se mit à rire.

_ C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu.

_ J'ai un petit-ami, une relation stable, j'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air à cause de ce genre de connerie...

_ Arrête, on dirait le serment d'un curé intégriste.

_ Que tu le crois ou non, j'aime Ethan et je suis parfaitement heureux avec lui.

_ C'est pour ça que tu te jettes sur le premier venu...

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Et puis d'abords c'est _toi_ qui t'es jeté sur moi...

_ Comme si tu n'en avais pas envie. _Baise-moi_. Ce sont bien tes mots si je me souviens bien...

_ Va te faire foutre !

_ Toi d'abords !

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Justin était déjà pendu à son cou et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Brian, loin de le repousser, le pressa contre le mur et emprisonna sa nuque dans sa main, approfondissant leur baiser. Il sentait l'érection de son Ange contre sa cuisse à travers son pantalon et la braguette du jeune homme. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur, entre le boxer et la peau chaude. Il commença à le masturber avec vigueur tandis que Justin laissait s'échapper un râle rauque et traînant ; particulièrement excitant. Ce dernier déposait de légers baisers autour de ses lèvres, sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou.

Soudain, un son strident provenant de l'interphone les fit sursauter tous les deux.

_Leebido ! Merde ! Il avait complètement oublié ce con._

_ Va voir ailleurs, je suis occupé ! cria-t-il, le doigt sur le bouton du haut-parleur.

Puis revenant vers Justin, il commença à le déshabiller, lui arrachant presque ses vêtements. Ils devaient passer à l'acte _très vite_, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Mais ce dernier ne semblait guère songer à prendre la fuite, trop occupé à défaire sa ceinture et lui ôter sa chemise. Ils furent bientôt étalés sur le planché, perdus dans une danse folle où se mêlaient leurs bouches, leurs jambes, leurs bras, leurs mains et leurs sexes.

Brian parvint à tendre le bras vers la poche de son pantalon et à attraper la capote qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il arracha l'emballage avec ses dents et la fit rouler sur sa queue, le tout alors que Justin s'appliquait à lui laisser un suçon de la taille de la Pennsylvanie dans le cou. Brusquement, celui-ci le plaqua au sol, emprisonnant ses poignets entre ses mains. Puis il s'amusa à lui lécher le visage, s'attaqua à ses tétons. La trique de Brian, si c'était possible, n'en devint que plus grosse et plus dure. Il tenta de pénétrer Justin en élevant bassin, mais le petit Ange trouvait toujours le moyen de l'esquiver, tout en esquissant un sourire diabolique. Lui montrant ainsi qu'il lui faisait payer son petit jeu de la dernière fois. Mais Brian n'avait pas pour habitude de céder au chantage, surtout lorsque cela rendait les choses aussi excitantes. Puis Justin libéra ses poignets et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, frottant son sexe contre son ventre. Son partenaire, lui, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, caressant sa peau à présent en sueur.

Soudain, Justin sentit une tape sur ses fesses qui le fit sursauter. Il s'arrêta net pendant une seconde, avant de reprendre son activité sur la bouche de Brian. Une autre claque suivit, plus sèche que la première. Cette fois, Justin lui mordit les lèvres. Oh, une morsure pas bien méchante, mais assez forte pour qu'il comprenne ses sentiments sur le sujet. Une autre claque, suivie d'une autre morsure. Le petit jeu menaçait de s'éterniser, lorsque Brian planta ses ongles dans la chaire tendre. Justin grogna et se redressa sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il attrapa les poignets de Brian et les écarter de ses fesses. Puis il plongea son regard bleu outremer dans ses yeux bruns sombres. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants qui parurent une éternité, pendant lesquels ils ne purent penser à rien d'autre qu'à leur présence mutuelle, sourds à tout autre son que celui de leur souffle fort et régulier, insensible à toute autre sensation que les battements affolés de leurs cœurs dans leurs poitrines.

Furtivement, Justin se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour mourir. Là, maintenant, il aurait voulu être frappé par la foudre. Avant que le rêve ne s'estompe, que la réalité ne refasse surface et qu'à nouveau il ne se trouve face à ses démons.

_Qu'ils doivent être heureux ceux qui meurent dans leur sommeil._

Doucement, sans rompre le lien de leurs regards, il glissa jusqu'à son érection, attrapa sa queue et s'empala lui-même dessus. Il vit progressivement les yeux de Brian se voiler sous l'effet du plaisir tandis qu'il le faisait entrer en lui. Il se redressa afin de pouvoir engloutir son sexe jusqu'à sa base, et lorsqu'il fut certain d'être arrivé au bout, il commença à bouger.

La poitrine de Brian se soulevait et s'affaissait sous le poids d'une respiration qu'il peinait visiblement à maîtriser. Ses mains agrippèrent les hanches de Justin pour le tirer en avant, mais celui-ci les retira immédiatement : il voulait être seul à contrôler le rythme de leurs ébats. Alors il prit ses genoux, pour avoir au moins quelque chose à quoi se cramponner. Son dos s'arqua bientôt comme si lui-même était soumis à quelque chose le transperçant de l'intérieur.

Il se redressa brusquement, comme sous l'effet d'un choc électrique, et s'appuyant d'une main sur le sol, de l'autre il saisit l'érection de Justin qu'il massa entre ses doigts. Loin de protester, ce dernier s'agrippa à ses épaules pour trouver un nouvel appui.

Puis vint le moment où son corps tout entier se raidit, que ses muscles se contractèrent et qu'il éjacula dans la main de Brian. Celui-ci retomba à terre et vint en lui dans un violant coup de bassin.

_ _ _

Allongé sur le flanc droit, Justin fixait inlassablement le réveil digital posé à côté du lit. Le regardant afficher 5:30, 6:00, 6:30, 7:00. A côté de lui, Ethan dormait du sommeil du juste.

_Oui certes, lui pouvait se le permettre. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher._

Tandis que lui se triturait l'esprit pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans le bordel indescriptible de ses pensées.

Après qu'ils se soient séparés _ et alors que Justin rassemblait ses fringues pour se rhabiller et filer chez lui prendre une douche avant qu'Ethan n'ait le temps de rentrer _ Brian s'était dirigé vers son bureau, avait ouvert un tiroir, prit quelque chose à l'intérieur et l'avait lancé vers Justin. Celui-ci avait mécaniquement attrapé l'objet au vol, avant de baisser les yeux vers ses mains pour constater qu'il s'agissait de son portable.

Il dû faire une drôle de tête lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Brian. Il ne savait pas laquelle _ son cerveau était vide à cet instant _ mais ce dernier lui répondit :

_ Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mon Ange, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais sur toi : c'est que personne ne peut te forcer à faire ce que tu n'as pas envie de faire.

Et il était là à présent, fixant toujours les chiffres du réveil (7:09), Ethan à côté de lui le réchauffant de son corps, le berçant de sa respiration régulière. Dans l'appart tout n'était que douceur et repos, mais dans sa tête ce n'était qu'un gros bordel.

Par chance, Ethan avait été retenu tard à un concert qu'il donnait dans une soirée privée _ un petit job en fait, où il jouait le violoniste de service _ il avait donc eu tout le temps de rentrer et de prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de Brian. Mais à présent celle-ci semblait s'être glissée dans son cerveau et le dévorer lentement de l'intérieur. Car il avait raison : quoiqu'il ait eu en tête pour ramener Justin, cela n'aurait jamais marché si ce dernier ne l'avait pas ardemment désiré. Mais pourquoi ? Voilà la vraie raison de son insomnie. Pourquoi après tout ce temps, toutes ces bonnes résolutions, son bonheur sans nuages avec Ethan, après avoir tant espéré, avoir tant été déçu... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire une croix sur Brian ?

Il pensait l'avoir fait, il s'en était même convaincu. Mais il avait suffit d'une fois, d'une seconde d'inattention, pour que celui-ci reprenne la place qu'il n'avait en vérité jamais quittée. Que devait-il faire alors ?

_Quitter Ethan et revenir en rampant vers Brian._

_Et puis quoi encore ! ?!_

_Ne rien dire à Ethan et voir Brian en cachette._

_Surement pas. Même si c'était bien parti pour._

_Ne rien dire à Ethan et ne plus jamais voir Brian._

_Et souffrir en silence._

_Ô bordeeeellllll !!!!!!!_

_1._ _Surnom débile, j'en conviens, mais les sobriquets grivois c'est pas mon fort. Et j'allais pas me casser le q pour un perso que l'on ne voit même pas._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Remerciements à : **__Daniel Lipman et Ron Cowen, ainsi que Russell T. Davies, d'avoir créé une série aussi géniale, et à Epsylon, sans qui je n'aurais sûrement jamais pu m'en sortir._

_**Avertissements : **__- Si par un concours de circonstances improbables vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici alors que vous considérez l'homosexualité comme une maladie mentale, il vous est vivement conseillé de rebrousser chemin et de ne pas revenir avant d'avoir un peu évolué._

_Cette fic est classée M, pour des raisons qui vont vite vous sauter aux yeux. Donc si vous avez moins de 16 ans, je vous conseille également d'attendre quelques temps avant de lire cette fic._

_Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre qui pêche un peu trop dans le mélo-sentimental à mon goût. Et ça risque de ne pas s'arranger dans le prochain._

_A partir de là, vous êtes considérés comme prévenue chers lecteurs._

_**Résumé : **__C'est une variation effectuée à partir de la fin de l'épisode 3.04 de la série _Queer as folk_. Pour ceux qui auraient la mémoire qui flanche : après avoir été accusé, puis innocenté, dans une affaire de pédophilie, Brian reçoit la visite de Justin, venu lui rapporter le bracelet volé par son neveu ; à ce moment précis, la tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes est telle que l'on pourrait faire marcher un vibromasseur sans pile ; au lieu de céder à la tentation, Justin préfère retourner auprès d'Ethan. Quel cours aurait pris l'histoire s'il était resté ?_

**Chapitre 4**

Le temps passa et ils ne se retrouvèrent plus seuls tous les deux. A vrai dire, Justin faisait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas : il ne fréquentait plus le Babylon, prenait ses heures de service au Liberty diner aux horaires où il était certain que Brian serait retenu ailleurs, même pour rendre visite à Debbie, il passait un coup de fil avant pour être sûr qu'il ne serait pas dans les parages...

Mais s'il parvenait à contrôler cela, il en allait tout autrement du reste. Paradoxalement, s'il parvenait à fuir son ex, il s'attendait... non, il espérait à tout moment le voir apparaître devant lui. C'était ridicule. C'était pathétique. C'était complètement dingue ! Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sans le voir. Combien de fois avait-il bousculé Ethan en pleine nuit parce qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut au milieu d'un rêve érotique, dans lequel Brian le prenait dans un endroit insolite : sur une table du diner, alors qu'il faisait la fermeture ; dans des toilettes publiques ; sur la photocopieuse, au bureau de l'agence de pub ; même _ ça il se demandait vraiment quelle partie de son cerveau malade pouvait bien fantasmer là-dessus _ sur le bureau de la responsable des inscriptions de l'école des Beaux-arts...

En bref, depuis qu'il était certain de ne pas recoucher avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer sur lui. Le comble, ce fut lorsqu'au beau milieu de ses ébats avec Ethan, le visage de ce dernier fut brusquement substitué par celui de son démon ; et ce fut à ce moment que Justin eut un orgasme.

Résultat des courses : il ne dormait plus, devenait schizo, et pour couronner le tout il ne baisait plus ; ni avec Ethan, ni avec personne.

Un après-midi, il avait pu s'isoler dans une des salles de l'école. Au calme et seul, il griffonnait sur son cahier à dessin, assis sur une chaise, les pieds appuyés sur la table face à lui, il se faisait basculer légèrement. Plongé dans une sorte de torpeur à mi-chemin entre la rêverie et ses heures de sommeil en retard, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il ne sursauta pas : c'était encore un rêve. Encore une fois, son odeur monta jusqu'à ses narines, et il eut l'impression de s'enivrer. Machinalement, il appuya sa joue sur sa main pour sentir sa chaleur. Celle-ci glissa jusqu'à sa nuque, ce qui déclencha une vague de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, lui massant le crâne. Une autre vint se poser sur son entre-jambe, puis passa sous son tee-shirt, tandis que la première se referma sur sa nuque. Des bras l'enserrèrent bientôt, et ses lèvres virent toucher les siennes dans un baiser tendre et passionné. Et sensuel. Et chaud. Et humide. Et... Hé, une minute !

Justin sauta en l'air comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc électrique. La chaise sur laquelle il était assis, ainsi que les croquis sur lesquels il travaillait, se retrouvèrent à terre. Lui, appuyé sur la table, la main sur le cœur battant, s'efforçait de faire retrouver à sa respiration un rythme normal.

_ Moi aussi, dit Brian, je suis très heureux de te voir.

_ Maisquestce... mais qu'est-ce... mais qu'est-ce que... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Etant donné que c'est moi qui paye, j'ai bien droit à une petite visite de temps en temps. Surtout que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne se voit plus souvent ces derniers temps.

_ C'est normal, je me donne assez de mal pour ça.

_ Et je peux en connaître la raison ?

_ Comme si tu ne comprenais pas, répliqua Justin avec humeur.

Brian esquissa un geste vers lui, mais il l'esquiva. Il marcha dans sa direction, il recula. Il parvint à lui saisir le bras, Justin se dégagea en s'exclamant :

_ Ne me touche pas !

_ Mais bordel, de quoi tu as peur ?!

_ De ce qui va immanquablement arrivé si tu me touches.

_ Ô Justin, je t'en prie...

Il le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à lui faire face.

_ On n'est pas dans un roman de Laclos, tu n'es pas Tourvelle(1) et ta réputation ne va en pâtir parce qu'on s'est parler.

Justin le repoussa brutalement. Et afin de se donner une excuse pour ne pas être obligé de le regarder dans les yeux, il se baissa pour ramasser les croquis éparpillés sur le sol.

_ Justin...

Aucune réponse.

_ _Justin... _

Toujours pas de réponse.

_ Justiiiiiiinnnnnnn...

Alors là laisse tomber.

_ Pfff... Tu es pathétique...

_ Ca, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir. Je _sais_ que je suis pathétique. Un mec avec le QI d'une huître pourra te dire que je suis pathétique. Oui, je sais que je suis _pathétique_. La grande question c'est : pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ est-ce que je m'impose _ça ? _Pourquoi, alors que je sais pertinemment que ça n'arrivera jamais, je continue bêtement d'attendre quelque chose de toi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ N'importe quoi ! Une déclaration, un mot, un regard ; quelque chose qui me dise que je compte pour toi, que le fait qu'on soit ensemble a de l'importance pour toi. Ca parait pourtant pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà trop pour _toi_.

_ Tu veux que je te lise des poèmes, que je t'offre des fleurs, que je te chante la sérénade et je ne sais quelle autre connerie du même genre. Merde, à quoi bon être pédé si je ne peux même échapper à tous ces rituels ridicules et conventionnels...

_ Il ne s'agit pas de ça...

_ De quoi alors...? Tu voudrais que je renonce à ce que je suis, que j'abandonne ma carrière, que te sacrifie tout mon temps...

_ _Tu vois_... ! Tout le problème est _là _: à chaque fois que j'essaie de me rapprocher de toi tu prends la fuite, tu fais tout pour mettre de la distance entre nous. Je te parle de sentiments, tu me parles de sacrifices. Je te demande de montrer ce que tu ressens et tu me sors tout un tas de clichés mièvreux dont je n'ai strictement rien à faire. Pour toi tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une démonstration d'affection est _un sacrifice_.

Justin marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il venait de parler pendant près de cinq minutes sans reprendre son souffle. Face à lui, Brian n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le fixait avec un air perplexe.

_ Alors que tu es tout pour moi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, depuis le premier soir... Même maintenant, que je connais tous tes défauts, que je sais que je ne ferais que me détruire en restant avec toi. Je n'arrive pas... je n'arrive pas à me détacher de toi, à faire une croix sur le passé...

Les larmes lui montait aux yeux, ce qui ajoutait au _pathétique_ de la scène _ histoire de rester dans le thème. Brian se tenait près de lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Justin renifla avant de reprendre d'une voix étranglée :

_ Dis-moi... Dis-moi que je perds mon temps, qu'il faut que ça s'arrête, il faut que...

Le reste de sa diatribe fut perdue lorsque Brian l'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux, sans brutalité ni empressement. Il lui caressait la joue, le serrant contre lui comme on presse contre son cœur un trésor que l'on croyait perdu. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long un très, très long moment. Ce fut le son d'une porte qu'on claque qui interrompit leur étreinte. Machinalement, Justin tourna la tête en direction du bruit et fut paralysé d'effroi lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Ethan, pétrifié devant l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux exorbités. Justin réalisa brusquement qu'il était encore cramponné à Brian et _vis versa_. Il s'écarta précipitamment comme s'il avait été piqué par une guêpe. Mais Ethan avait déjà pris la fuite.

Sans réfléchir, Justin se précipita dans le couloir à sa suite.

_ Ethan !

Il l'aperçut en train de courir vers le département de musique et se lança à sa poursuite.

_ Ethan ! _Bordel, il court vite ce con... !_

Ils durent traverser tout le département de musique, de danse, à la course à pieds avant de déboucher dehors. Là, Ethan fut bien obligé de ralentir l'allure pour ne pas être renversé par les véhicules qui entraient et sortaient du parking. Justin crut à un moment le rattraper, mais au moment où il parvenait à sa hauteur, une voiture vint lui barrer la route, il dû s'arrêter net et manqua passer sous les roues. La conductrice affolée, sortit en catastrophe de son véhicule.

_ Oh, mon Dieu ! Vous n'avez rien ? Je suis désolée, tout est allé si vite...

Justin la rassura le plus aimablement qu'il put. Lorsqu'il fut remis debout, Ethan avait disparu, et pas moyen de savoir dans quelle direction il avait pu partir. Résigné, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'école. Il croisa Brian, sur le perron, qui visiblement regagnait sa voiture. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, ne se regardèrent même pas dans les yeux. Pour Justin, c'était clair, _tout_ était allé _beaucoup trop_ vite : du jour où il était allé voir Ethan à son appartement, jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, d'être au calme, et surtout de faire le vide.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

1. _réf très frenchie aux "_Laisons dangeureuses_", vous l'aurez compris._

_**Message perso pour Epsylon **__: Le chapitre 5 risque de mettre beaucoup de temps à venir car il est en cours d'écriture. En plus je peine à trouver un dénouement acceptable (si quelqu'un à des suggestions, je suis preneuse). Peut-être que je trouverais miraculeusement l'inspiration si tu publies la suite de ta fic... ___


	5. Chapter 5

_**Remerciements à : **__Daniel Lipman et Ron Cowen, ainsi que Russell T. Davies, d'avoir créé une série aussi géniale, et à Epsylon, sans qui je n'aurais sûrement jamais pu m'en sortir._

_**Avertissements : **__- Si par un concours de circonstances improbables vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici alors que vous considérez l'homosexualité comme une maladie mentale, il vous est vivement conseillé de rebrousser chemin et de ne pas revenir avant d'avoir un peu évolué._

_Cette fic est classée M, pour des raisons qui vont vite vous sauter aux yeux. Donc si vous avez moins de 16 ans, je vous conseille également d'attendre quelques temps avant de lire cette fic._

_A partir de là, vous êtes considérés comme prévenue chers lecteurs._

_**Résumé : **__C'est une variation effectuée à partir de la fin de l'épisode 3.04 de la série _Queer as folk_. Pour ceux qui auraient la mémoire qui flanche : après avoir été accusé, puis innocenté, dans une affaire de pédophilie, Brian reçoit la visite de Justin, venu lui rapporter le bracelet volé par son neveu ; à ce moment précis, la tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes est telle que l'on pourrait faire marcher un vibromasseur sans pile ; au lieu de céder à la tentation, Justin préfère retourner auprès d'Ethan. Quel cours aurait pris l'histoire s'il était resté ?_

**Chapitre 5**

Le reste de sa journée semblait avoir été avalée par un trou noir. Brian ne se rappelait pas avoir prit sa voiture, il ne se souvenait pas non plus être allé au boulot, ou n'importe où ailleurs, il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour rentrer chez lui. Les seules choses qui occupaient son esprit, c'étaient la longue diatribe de Justin :

_A chaque fois que j'essaie de me rapprocher de toi tu prends la fuite._

_Pour toi tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une démonstration d'affection est _**un sacrifice.**

Mais surtout la phrase qui revenait sans cesse :

_Tu es tout pour moi._

C'était comme une petite mélodie entêtante, gravée dans sa mémoire, qu'il se repassait encore, encore, encore, encore et encore... La voix de Justin résonnait à ces oreilles, comme son odeur était imprégnée sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, comme son image bloquait ses iris et le rendait aveugle. C'était fou, c'était effrayant...

Oui, effrayant pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne dépendre de rien, ni de personne, de constater que son bonheur et sa plénitude reposaient entre les mains d'une personne extérieure à lui-même.

Dans le fond, au plus profond de lui-même, Brian avait toujours eu de l'admiration pour Justin. Car ce dernier, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, avait fait preuve d'un courage et d'une force de caractère peu communs chez un homme de son âge. A dix-sept ans, il avait osé défier Chris Hobbs, son propre père, le lycée tout entier, afin de seulement s'approprier le droit d'être ce qu'il était. Lui, Brian Kinney, le maître incontesté de Liberty Avenue, avait attendu vingt-neuf, et que son père soit mourant, pour enfin l'affronter et lui montrer son vrai visage.

Oui, Justin avait un grand pouvoir, dont il ne mesurait même pas l'étendue. Le pouvoir d'évoluer parmi les gens, sans masque ni armure, avec pour seule arme la certitude d'avoir sa place dans ce monde. Le pouvoir d'exprimer ses sentiments, sans craintes ni faux-semblants, ni peur des conséquences _ ce dont lui-même, à trente ans passé, se sentait toujours incapable. Et surtout, et c'était ça le pire, Justin pouvait, d'un seul mot, le mettre _ lui, Brian Kinney _ à terre. C'était ça qui lui faisait le plus peur, et dont Justin ne se rendait même pas compte, l'effet que pouvait produire sa présence ou son absence : après avoir passé vingt-neuf années de sa vie, sans même savoir qu'il existait quelque part sur terre un blondinet grande gueule qui se permettrait de venir le défier, à présent il ne pouvait tenir plus de vingt-quatre heures sans savoir où il était, sans le voir ; sinon il devenait fou. Mais le pire, c'était de le voir sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser ou le prendre dans ses bras, et de voir cet enfoiré _ c'était quoi son nom déjà : Yann, Erwan, Evan, Antoine... Oh ! Et puis, on s'en fout... _ faire tout ça à sa place.

Comme des envies de meurtre le prenait dans ces moments-là...

Mais décemment, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Justin...

Alors, oui il avait en quelque sorte prit sa revanche. Oh, pas contre Justin, non. Justin resterait toujours hors d'atteinte. Mais contre ces heures noires passées à essayer d'oublier ce petit vermisseau vicelard que le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Mais lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés la nuit dernière, et qu'il avait cru lire dans ses yeux une détresse semblable à la sienne... Cela avait été plus fort que lui, il s'était remis à espéré.

_Tu es tout pour moi..._

Il en était là de ses réflexions, allongé sur son canapé, à fixer les poutres du plafond, lorsque quelqu'un tambourina à sa porte.

Peu enclin à voir du monde, il ignora d'abords le bruit, mais la personne de l'autre côté de la cloison ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et redoubla ses coups sur la paroi métallique, provoquant un bouquant de tous les diables. Fulminant, Brian quitta son canapé pour aller clairement dire à l'importun quel qu'il soit d'aller « se faire mettre ailleurs ! ». Mais à peine eut-il fait coulisser la cloison qu'il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir Dylan _ non, Erwan... Oh ! mais on s'en fout ! _ en gros le violoneux, de l'autre côté. Celui-ci affichait un regard noir et une expression meurtrière qui n'annonçaient rien de réjouissant.

_ Tu es sûrement la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de parler en ce moment... Commença-t-il.

_ Ca tombe bien toi aussi, l'interrompit Brian.

Et il amorça un geste pour lui claquer la porte au nez, mais le brun trouva le moyen de se glisser à l'intérieur, manquant être coupé en deux lorsque la cloison heurta l'arrête du mur.

_ Je bougerais pas d'ici avant qu'on ait mis les choses aux points...

_ J'ai pas de compte à te rendre et je n'ai rien à te dire. Alors pour la dernière fois : fous l'camp !

Il tenta à nouveau de le mettre à la porte, mais le morpion était, semble-t-il, décidé à ne pas bouger.

_ Je suis venu te dire de laisser Justin tranquille...

Brian se figea net, comme si on lui avait vidé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

_ Si Justin à quelque chose à me dire, qu'il vienne me le dire en face, et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

_ Tu ne le laisseras jamais en paix, n'est-ce pas ? cracha le brun. Pas parce que tu l'aimes, mais parce que l'idée qu'il ait pu te larguer pour moi te rend malade...

Ce rendait-il seulement compte qu'il mesurait deux têtes de plus que lui, et qu'il lui aurait été facile de lui faire fermer sa grande gueule. D'ailleurs, il mourait d'envie de le faire, il ne savait pas trop ce qui le retenait. Peut-être le regard inquiet de Justin courant derrière lui.

_ Justin est de taille à se défendre, protesta-t-il. Et qui te permet de dire ce que je pense espèce d'avorton.

Mais le missile était lancé et n'arrêterait pas sa course avant l'explosion.

_ Tu t'es bien servi de lui, t'en as profité tant qu'il t'amusait, et une fois que t'en as eu assez, tu l'as laissé de côté. Mais maintenant qu'il s'est trouvé un autre centre d'intérêt que toi, tu crèves de jalousie, et tu t'immisces entre nous et tu t'amuses à torpiller notre relation...

_ Et tu crois vraiment être le mieux placé pour me faire ce genre de reproche !

Brian poussa un rire jaune qui ressemblait plus à un hoquet de colère. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, sentant que ses nerfs ne tiendraient plus le coup très longtemps. Mais l'autre à côté n'en démordait pas :

_ Moi, j'aime Justin et je veux le rendre heureux. Toi, tu vas le sauter et le jeter une fois encore, parce que t'es qu'un sal manipulateur incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Tout ce que t'arriveras à faire, c'est terminer le travail que Chris Hobbs a commencé...

Cette fois, c'était le mot de trop. Il l'empoigna par les épaules de sa veste et le plaqua contre le mur extérieur de la porte. Le sang battait à ses tempes et il soufflait comme un bœuf.

_ Ecoute-moi bien espèce de petit merdeux, ragea-t-il. Tu crois peut-être qu'il suffit de pousser la sérénade pour prouver qu'on aime quelqu'un ; tu crois que tu aimes Justin mais tu ne l'as vu que dans ses bons jours. Tu t'es jamais retrouvé assis sur un banc d'hôpital à attendre qu'un médecin vienne te dire s'il avait la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Tu t'es jamais retrouvé le nez collé à une vitre en train de le regarder s'agiter dans son sommeil, en te demandant s'il n'est pas en train de revivre la scène, en luttant de toutes tes forces pour ne pas aller le réveiller pour le sortir de son cauchemar. Est-ce que tu as déjà été réveillé en pleine nuit parce qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar ? Est-ce que tu as déjà dû le serrer contre toi dans le noir, alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, parce qu'il ne savait plus où il se trouvait ? Est-ce que tu as dû affronter son regard après qu'il ait appris qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais dessiné ? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu au bord du gouffre, prêt à se foutre en l'air, sans savoir quoi faire pour lui venir en aide ?

» Et tu veux que je te dise : tout ça n'a aucune importance, parce que la seule chose qui compte, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour lui ou ce que toi tu es près à lui donner. Tout ce qui compte, _c'est ce que veut Justin_...

Il relâcha le violoniste comme s'il avait tenu dans ses mains un objet particulièrement écœurant. Celui-ci lui jeta un dernier regard, l'air hébété, avant de filer vers le monte-charge sans demander son reste. Brian rentra dans son loft, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier s'il descendait bel et bien. Puis il claqua la porte avec humeur, sans plus un seul regard vers l'extérieur. S'il s'était donné cette peine, s'il avait jeté un regard vers la cage d'escalier, il aurait peut-être aperçu une silhouette noire affaissée contre le mur.

_ _ _

Justin avait cherché Ethan toute la journée, laissé des tonnes de messages sur son portable sans parvenir à le joindre. Finalement, il s'était décidé à retourner à l'appartement de Brian, pour tenter une dernière fois de tirer les choses au clair. Mais une fois devant l'immeuble, il était demeuré statique, comme un animal paralysé par la peur et l'inquiétude, se demandant s'il seulement parler ou s'il allait encore céder et s'enfoncer dans ce jeu stupide et plutôt malsain qui, il le savait, ne le mènerait nulle part.

Lorsqu'il vit Ethan arriver, il crut d'abords que son cerveau malade avait grillé un nouveau circuit. Voyant qu'il entrait dans l'immeuble, profitant qu'un habitant ait ouvert la porte en grand pour sortir, il se précipita à sa suite. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le rejoindre dans le monte-charge, et du prendre l'escalier. Arrivé tout en haut, il entendit très clairement les bruits d'une dispute. Inquiet, il avait accéléré le pas, puis une fois en haut il avait vu Brian plaquer Ethan contre le mur. Son premier réflexe fut de se précipité pour les séparer, mais la voix de Brian avait raisonné dans la cage d'escalier, et il s'était figé.

Pendant les minutes qui avaient suivi, il était resté prostré sur les marches, écoutant les paroles de Brian comme une musique qui lui viendrait de loin. Puis la musique s'était tue. Le bruit du monte-charge lui indiqua qu'Ethan repartait, et celui de la porte, que Brian était rentré.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**Note :**__ Le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier. Je ferais peut-être une autre fic sur QAF, mais plus univers alternatif (= je garde certains personnages, dont notre couple favori, mais je change le contexte). Vous pouvez laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Remerciements à : **__Daniel Lipman et Ron Cowen, ainsi que Russell T. Davies, d'avoir créé une série aussi géniale, et à Epsylon, sans qui je n'aurais sûrement jamais pu m'en sortir._

_**Avertissements : **__- Si par un concours de circonstances improbables vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici alors que vous considérez l'homosexualité comme une maladie mentale, il vous est vivement conseillé de rebrousser chemin et de ne pas revenir avant d'avoir un peu évolué._

_Cette fic est classée M, pour des raisons qui vont vite vous sauter aux yeux. Donc si vous avez moins de 16 ans, je vous conseille également d'attendre quelques temps avant de lire cette fic._

_C'est donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Comme j'étais un peu pressée par le temps, certains vont peut-être trouver la fin un peu simpliste ou artificielle. J'ai quand même essayé de ne pas trop bâcler l'histoire. _

_A partir de là, vous êtes considérés comme prévenue chers lecteurs._

_**Résumé : **__C'est une variation effectuée à partir de la fin de l'épisode 3.04 de la série _Queer as folk_. Pour ceux qui auraient la mémoire qui flanche : après avoir été accusé, puis innocenté, dans une affaire de pédophilie, Brian reçoit la visite de Justin, venu lui rapporter le bracelet volé par son neveu ; à ce moment précis, la tension sexuelle entre les deux hommes est telle que l'on pourrait faire marcher un vibromasseur sans pile ; au lieu de céder à la tentation, Justin préfère retourner auprès d'Ethan. Quel cours aurait pris l'histoire s'il était resté ?_

**Chapitre 6**

Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il s'était installé chez Daphné. Il était d'abords allé directement chez elle après la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre ses deux amants. En amie fidèle, compréhensive et dévouée, elle avait ouvert grand sa porte sans rechigner et sans une seule question. A vrai dire, cela aurait été superflu, car elle se doutait déjà des réponses qu'il lui aurait données. Il avait donc passé la nuit chez elle, et le lendemain, il était parti récupérer ses affaires chez Ethan. Cela avait été dur et pénible, de devoir lui raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé ce fameux soir où il était sensé être chez sa meilleure amie :

_ Je t'ai trompé, et j'ai agi comme un lâche, avait-il plaidé. Le seul argument que j'ai pour me défendre, c'est qu'au fond, celui auquel j'ai le plus menti _c'est moi_. J'ai cru que ces moments romantiques passés avec toi étaient tout ce que je désirais, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me suis trompé. Et j'ai fait souffrir des gens qui ne le méritaient pas, du moins pas par moi.

Ethan l'avait fixé sans un mot, ses yeux débordaient de larmes. Il tenta de parler à plusieurs reprises, mais les paroles restaient coincées au fond de sa gorge. A ce moment précis, Justin eut vraiment l'impression que les rôles avaient été échangés : il n'avait jamais entendu Brian parler autant, avant l'autre soir _ et il ne l'entendrait sûrement jamais plus s'exprimer aussi ouvertement _ et pour la première fois, Ethan ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ses émotions. Les résolutions de Justin auraient presque pu flancher face à tant de vulnérabilité. Mais sa décision était prise, et comme tous ses proches le savaient, il était difficile, voir impossible, de faire plier la volonté du jeune homme.

_ Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas rester, tenta tout de même Ethan, une dernière fois. Je t'aime toujours... Si on essayait d'oublier, on pourrait tout reprendre à zéro...

_ Non, Ethan, trancha Justin. Je ne peux pas oublier, je ne veux pas. Tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir, mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

_ Alors il a gagné, cracha-t-il, et tu retournes avec lui.

_ Personne n'a gagné. Et la seule personne avec qui je vais pour le moment, c'est Daphné. Pour le reste...

Il ne put retenir un soupire :

_ On verra. Il arrivera ce qui doit arriver.

Puis il était parti avec toutes ses affaires.

Une semaine s'était donc écoulée depuis cette entrevue. Il n'avait plus croisé Ethan qu'en de rares occasions _ à l'école, et de loin _ quant à Brian... Brian n'avait pas fait de démarches particulières, et ne semblait pas vouloir en faire. Il était pourtant de notoriété publique que lui et Ethan avait rompu : il avait dû l'apprendre à Debbie le lendemain, lorsque celle-ci avait proposé de les inviter à diner tout les deux chez elle ; et comme Deb était incapable de garder un secret, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire _queer_, tout le snack était au courant ; et à la fin de la journée tout Liberty Avenue également.

Dans le fond ça n'était pas plus mal : cela lui épargnait de devoir l'apprendre lui-même au reste de la bande, et du coup il n'avait pas à se justifier d'être au Babylon le soir même, en train de baiser un mec dans la backroom.

Brian donc n'avait pas fait de réflexion sur le sujet. Un regard non-initié aurait même pu prétendre qu'il s'en fichait. Seul Justin et Michael purent noter la démarche légère avec laquelle il entra dans le snack, et le timbre détendu de sa voix au cours de la conversation. En dehors de cela, il n'avait fait qu'échanger avec lui les cordialités d'usage avec son habituel ton détaché.

Mais cela aussi, Justin s'y était plus ou moins attendu. Après tout, Brian n'était pas sensé savoir qu'il avait surpris sa conversation avec Ethan, et même sans cela, il n'avait jamais été question, à aucun moment, qu'il revienne directement chez lui. Après tout ce qui s'était passé et les mots qui avaient été échangés, cela aurait été malsain et hypocrite. Qui plus est, Justin voulait s'accorder le temps nécessaire pour déterminer ce qu'il allait dire et faire pour le récupérer. Car il l'avait bien compris, il fallait que cela vienne de lui.

D'abords il s'était remis à fréquenter les mêmes endroits que lui, pour qu'il se réhabitue peu à peu à sa présence, puis _ à l'inverse de ses démarches précédentes _ il s'arrangea pour être le plus souvent possible en sa compagnie, allant même jusqu'à se faire engager en tant que stagiaire dans l'agence de pub dans laquelle il travaillait(1). Ce que Brian pensait de ce léger harcèlement, il le gardait pour lui.

Un soir, finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls au bureau tout les deux pour redéfinir un projet en cours. L'atmosphère était assez détendue, voir feutrée, il devait être aux alentours de 21 heure. Cela faisait près de dix-sept minutes que Brian était penché au-dessus de lui, à lui indiquer les modifications qu'il voulait pour la nouvelle affiche, et lui peinait à rester concentré sur le graphisme alors que l'odeur de son eau-de-Cologne, mélangée à celle de sa sueur, flottait littéralement autour de lui. Il jetait de furtifs coups d'œil à sa nuque, résistant à l'envie de plus en plus forte d'embrasser sa peau. Le moment semblait propice à lui dire ce qu'il avait consciencieusement mûri pendant plus d'une semaine. Il lui manquait seulement le levier nécessaire pour déplacer la situation à son avantage.

Brian s'écarta pour prendre quelque chose dans les dossiers posés de l'autre côté de la table. En fait, il farfouilla à l'intérieur et jongla avec les feuilles, donnant plus l'impression de chercher à occuper ses mains et à éviter le regard brûlant que Justin dardait sur lui.

_ Au fait, comment se porte Evan ? demanda-t-il de la manière la plus détachée possible.

_ Tu veux dire Ethan ? répondit Justin sur le même ton.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_ Pour le peu que je puisse en juger, il va bien. On n'est plus ensemble après tout, alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

_ Oh, c'est vrai. J'avais complètement oublié.

_ Hum... C'est drôle, moi j'ai presque oublié avoir été avec lui.

_ Je croyais que c'était ton truc les diners aux chandelles, les musiques romantiques...

_ C'est vrai que ça a son charme, mais il est difficile de s'attacher au superflu quand il manque l'essentiel.

_ Et l'essentiel, c'est quoi ?

Justin prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre.

_ Tu sais, j'ai lu je-sais-plus-où que « il n'y a pas d'amour mais uniquement des preuves d'amour. »

Brian releva la tête de ses dossiers et le fixa intensément :

_ Et quel est ton avis sur le sujet ?

Là encore, Justin attendit un moment avant de répondre :

_ Je dirais que ça dépend sous quel angle on prend la chose. Offrir des fleurs, lire des poèmes, faire de grandes déclarations... Dans le fond, c'est à la portée du premier venu, ça ne demande pas un effort aussi important qu'on pourrait le croire. Tandis qu'il y a des choses qui réclament beaucoup plus de force et d'abnégation, et qui sont d'autant plus exceptionnelles qu'elles sont faites de manières tout à fait spontanées et désintéressées.

_ Comme quoi, par exemple ?

_ C'est sans importance.

Il s'était levé et marchait droit sur Brian. Ils étaient à présent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

_ Tu te rappelles, le premier soir où on s'est revu. Tu m'avais dit que si je voulais une histoire d'amour, fonder une famille avec des enfants, je n'avais qu'à me trouver une jolie fille, l'épouser et vivre comme un hétéro. Et je t'avais répondu que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais...

Brian hocha la tête silencieusement.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, maintenant ?

_ La même chose qu'alors...

Il avait passé sa main derrière sa nuque, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes. Brian se laissa faire sans une seule hésitation. A peine se furent-ils embrassé qu'il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, approfondissant leur étreinte. Leurs gestes étaient doux, tendres et fébriles.

Justin fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa chemise, défaisant les boutons un à un, tandis qu'il le débarrassait lui-même de ses vêtements. Le petit ange déposait une centaine de baisers sur son cou, ses épaules, caressait son dos... Lui, passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses mèches, toujours aussi fasciné par leur douceur et la sensation qu'elle lui procurait. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer normalement, de pouvoir étreindre Justin sans ressentir la peur panique que ce soit pour la dernière fois.

Avant de pousser plus loin leurs ébats, il eut quand même le réflexe de se diriger vers la porte de la salle, pour s'assurer que celle-ci était bien verrouillée et que personne ne pourrait les surprendre, ou les espionner à travers les vitres opaques.

Justin l'attendit patiemment, tranquillement assis _ dans une nudité insolente _ sur la table de travail, avec se sourire rayonnant qui le rendait complètement fou. Entièrement offert à lui, et à lui seul. Quand il revint enfin vers lui, ils s'embrassèrent encore, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre avec des gestes lents ; ne voulant pas perdre une seule minute de leur retrouvaille. Puis vint le moment où Justin glissa sa main entre ses jambes pour saisir le sexe de Brian et le masturber au rythme qui lui arrachait le plus de grognements de plaisirs à chaque fois. Il prit ensuite le préservatif que son patron(2) tenait à la main et le fit rouler sur son érection. Une fois chose faite, Brian le fit s'étendre le long de la table et, passant ses mains sous ses fesses, les cala sur ses reins. Puis il le pénétra tout en continuant à l'embrasser, s'appuyant sur ses épaules et son bassin pour pouvoir progresser à l'intérieur de lui. Une fois bien installé, il se redressa et débuta ses coups de reins, d'abords lents mais fermes, puis de plus en plus forts et rapides. Justin l'assistant du mieux qu'il pouvait en resserrant ses cuisses autour de sa taille, arquant le dos et se cramponnant à ses fesses.

Bientôt, ils ne tardèrent pas tout deux à sentir leur pou s'accélérer, tandis que le sang leur battait les tempes. Sentant ses jambes pendre dans le vide, Justin dû s'agripper aux rebords de la table pour se rappeler qu'il ne flottait pas dans les airs. Brian poussait des grognements de plus en plus forts, qui se transformèrent en un râle traînant. Ils jouirent en même temps, avant de s'écrouler ensembles sur la table.

Ils restèrent un moment sans dire un mot, chacun écoutant le rythme respiratoire de l'autre revenir à la normale. Puis Brian prit dans sa main celle que Justin laissait pendre à côté de lui et l'embrassa, il se tourna ensuite vers lui et, s'efforçant de réguler le débit de mots qui traversaient ses lèvres :

_ Qu'estceque... tu dirais...qu'on range un peu ce bordel... etquon... parte... finir ça... chez moi.

_ Je dis... ok.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensembles et s'embrassèrent encore.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_1. j'ai jamais dit que je changerais toute l'intrigue de la série. Pour ça, il me faudrait plus d'un chapitre supplémentaire, et comme je l'ai annoncé précédemment, je voudrais m'atteler à un autre projet._

_2.J'adorais, dans cet épisode, la vision très personnelle que Justin avait du harcèlement sexuel au travail._

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Mais ne pleurez pas trop ;) Comme je l'ai dit j'ai un autre projet de fic en cours. Mais comme j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment, j'ignore quand je pourrais la faire paraître. Donc il va falloir être très très patients, et continuer vos fics si vous en avez. (Epsylon cette dernière remarque vaut particulièrement pour toi.)_


End file.
